


Possess

by HurricanesatDawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A bit animalistic, M/M, Rough Sex, Vaguely dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricanesatDawn/pseuds/HurricanesatDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Sebastian comes home with blood matting his clothes, adrenaline pumping through his veins, and that hungry look in his eyes... Jim knows two things: that the tiger is out to play, and he's about to get fucked. /Hard/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possess

The scent of death heavy on his clothes, sweat and gunpowder completely speckled and covering his skin; his heart pumps hard in his chest. Adrenaline rushes through his veins, every fiber of his body needing some sort of relief. Every one of his senses is heightened, his body screaming information at him, making his fingers twitch around an imaginary knife.

He's ridding himself of his jacket almost before the door is fully shut behind him, his shirt stretched taut across his chest to reveal the crimson stains spattered across it. It takes only a look, just one, for the man in the room to understand what's happening. It's almost sweet just how Jim's eyes widen. In the light, his body looks smaller than usual, more breakable. Infinitely more delicious.

There's a hunger in Sebastian's eyes, that anyone could see, a feral beast peaking just out of sight, getting ready to pounce. Only waiting to be released by someone.  _By Jim._

Not a single word passes between them for a prolonged moment as they stare at each other, Sebastian's panting heavy in the air between them. His blood is a hot thrill running through his veins, and he can almost smell Jim from here. His nose twitches, his head tilting as he breathes in, once, twice, and then Jim breaks the silence.

"Do you have any idea how pretty you are like this, my tiger?" he asks, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He swallows, eyes darkening, watching every twitch of Sebastian's body for every warning sign, ignoring all of them. "Bloodied and battered, sticky with sweat," he pauses, neck twisting, a sigh on his lips. "My little feisty kitten. Looking like he's ready any moment to _...pounce."_

There's hardly a delay before he does. It could be said that he played right into Jim's hands, giving him exactly what he wanted, and he did want it. But as he shoves the man against the wall, fingernails digging into his hips, nose moving straight to his now bared neck, a whimper escapes from the back of Jim's throat.

It's loud to Sebastian's ears, echoing through his mind, all the permission he needs to have whatever he wants. It's here, in a way, that he gives up any attempt at even pretending he's still in control the way that normal humans are of their bodies.

He has his consent now, and he needs nothing more, mind passing in only one direction from here, thoroughly focused on his goal. On getting Jim as naked as necessary, claiming his body in every physical way possible, so he can take absolutely every shred of his being that he's possible to have. His cock is already beyond hard, throbbing, ready to be in Jim's arse.

Jim doesn't say a word now, breathing carefully next to Sebastian's ear, his eyes probably wide and still too calculating for the circumstances. Sebastian breathes in deeply from the very crook of Jim's bent neck, forcing it further down as he grinds closer, knee between the man's legs.

"I-" he whispers, the words tickling Jim's neck, "am going to fuck you so hard that you cry. I-" he pauses only to let Jim gasp, hands flying up to clench at Sebastian's waist. "Am going to keep going, even if you beg me to stop. And most of all, I-" he chuckles, his teeth moving to delicately scrape along a soft patch of skin, just along Jim's veins. "Am going to hurt you, and if you don't enjoy it, _I will."_

The sound of fabric brushing about fills his ears, and suddenly fingers are threaded roughly through his hair. "I don't know about that, tiger," Jim murmurs, voice tense, forcing the calm into it. "I dunno if you have it in you for that."

The taunt makes him snarl, pulling Jim's body away, just so he can slam it back, forcing every bit of air out of his lungs in one go. In his next breath, he whines unwillingly, as sharp teeth scrape open, digging unrepentantly into his neck. He writhes, just a little bit, not really meaning to hump Sebastian's leg, but unable to stop it.

Without taking the time to separate from Jim's neck, Sebastian jerks him away again, pulling his body so he can slam it against a different wall, pulling the air from him again, his hands slipping lower. Before the man can recover this time, he pulls his teeth out, more or less throwing him across the clear expanse of room.

Jim lands in a crouch, his body bent funny, leg underneath him, eyes blown wide as he stares at Sebastian, at the predatory way in the man advances upon him. It would be unwise to try and get up now, but he makes a break for it anyway, lunging off the floor and down the hall. If he has it his way _\-- and he often does --_  this'll end up as a chase. Sebastian likes to play with his food before he can have it, else it's not anywhere near as delicious once he sinks into it fully.

It's not even something he's ever made any attempt to deny, even as an angry growl rises to his lips, and without a moment's pause, he charges after the man. He bodily slams him into the wall before he can get halfway to the relatively safe haven behind his bedroom door, pushing him up until his feet aren't completely off the ground. Jim whines, pouting as he tries to bring his hands up to scratch along the back of Sebastian's neck, only to be denied. His hands are circled at the wrist and pushed up until they're stuck in one of Sebastian's hands, above his head and useless. He's completely trapped.

From here, Sebastian nuzzles along Jim's jaw, less affectionate than one might think, and more getting ready to physically mark his territory. He ignores every rule ever made about marking his boss above the collar, and bares his teeth, drawing blood within seconds of biting the man's neck.

Gasping out in half-surprise, Jim tries to kick, only to be denied by Sebastian's legs, as he digs his teeth in deeper, sucking away the blood welling up before it can begin to drip down his neck. He doesn't let up, only drawing back from the spot to continue marking up and down that side of Jim's neck, leaving vibrant red teeth marks as he moves. He pulls away after a few minutes, breathing harshly in Jim's ear, almost purring.

The blood smeared across his lips almost looks terrifying, even more so when his lips part, showing off the red along the cracks of his teeth. His eyes have gone completely black, and more than a little bit feral.

"Why do you always try to run from me, kitten?" he purrs against Jim's jaw, making the man wince just a little. He doesn't leave room for an answer, forcing his mouth against Jim's in a biting kiss. Jim tries fruitlessly to wiggle, gasping against Sebastian's mouth, at the taste of his own blood, the way teeth scrape past his lips to dive into the flesh of his tongue.

He's kissed breathless, until his thoughts have gone foggy from loss of air, his vision blurring at the seams, and his body begins to go limp; and then he's back on his feet, sagging against the wall. "Now's your chance to run, little kitten," Sebastian murmurs, backing away from him. The look in his eyes is anything but benevolent, as he pushes back to the far wall, head tilted, lips curled up with greed and hunger. "Door's just over there," he jerks his head at it, fingers tapping in mid-air. _"Run."_

It's too late now to do anything  _but_  make another attempt to get away, and so Jim runs, still going for the bedroom, since it's closer.

He gets to the doorway this time, before he's tackled, thrown to his front on the ground, with what feels like the entire length of Sebastian's body on top of him. He groans, trying to push off with his feet, get a leg under himself, but the teeth driving back into his neck make him falter, whimpering.

His neck is bared again before he knows it, the muscles feeling too weak to do anything else at this point, and he's panting into the rug.

_"Give,"_  is demanded into his neck, almost inaudible around his skin.

"N-no," he grunts out, the only word he can summon for a moment there. "M-make me."

Sebastian chuckles, a dark sound rumbling from the very back of his throat, a hand coming up to jerk Jim's head further to the side so he can lick a stripe along the man's neck. It's wet, greedy, and hot, a reminder of just how much control he has in this situation, and it makes Jim whimper breathlessly for what must be the thousandth time.

The thing about Sebastian when he gets like this, is that he doesn't like having to use things to help him hold Jim down. He likes to have every bit of control, and not give any of it away to anything else. Which is why, instead of forcing himself up and off Jim's body to find a way to tie him down, handcuff him to something so he can make for an easier fuck, he presses the man's wrists together, forcing them over his head so he can sloppily trap him in a knotty mess of bloodied shirt.

A displeased grunt comes from the man underneath him, which he pushes the rest of the way out with a thump to his back, until the only sound he can make is a gasp for more air.  _"Shh,"_  he coos into the back of Jim's head. From there, it's easy to travel down his body, physically ripping through Jim's trousers to get them just far enough off to be clear of his arse and down to his knees. He leaves them at that point, helping to hold the man in place, and bends down, pressing his teeth into the very crook of Jim's back, to his tailbone.

He bites down hard after a moment, bringing an attempted jerk and a cry from Jim, which he silences by roughly gripping his hips, shoving him harder into the floor, making his cock even more sensitive and pained. Jim goes compliant from here, more or less, enough that Sebastian doesn't care what he's thinking about doing, his attention more focused on the man's body.

It looks delicious sprawled out unwillingly on the floor, like he's spilt his food on the ground and has to clean it up from there. It brings a certain ringing to his ears, makes his mouth water.

All he can feel and think at this point is the warmth of Jim's body so near to his, of the fact that he's won, he's conquered this little body, and by his right, he can claim it. He will claim it, take it in every way imaginable, until it's too sore and weak to complain, and even then, he won't stop until he's had his release.

He grins viciously, ignoring the words Jim tries to let trip out of his mouth, pushing them away under the buzzing, so he can focus on bending the man's legs just right, pushing them under his body to get the perfect angle. He doesn't bother with lube from here, sticking with just wetting his fingers in his mouth for a second, before he shoves three summarily into Jim's arse, making him keen, his back arching beautifully.

His fingers work quickly, loosening the rim just enough to make rutting into it easier, but without wasting time dallying on the way the muscles clench around him, begging to be allowed to pull him in deeper.

Jim likes it rough. Jim has  _always_  liked it rough, and times when Sebastian's out of his mind like this are no exception.

In less than a minute, his hands are free, free to circle around Jim's shoulders, give himself leverage, and then he's thrusting his only slightly damp cock into the heat of the man's body, not the slightest regret in his actions.

Whatever noises Jim makes at the initial penetration, they're lost amidst the sounds Sebastian makes, growling and almost hissing into his hair, holding on tighter to the man's body as he jerks in and out without any sort of finesse. He revels in how tight Jim's body is around him, how his body fights the intrusion, continuous spasms around his cock.

It feels perfect, like the best hole he's ever taken, and he grunts as much into Jim's ear. The quality of the words is lost, but the meaning manages to stand, giving way immediately to sharp teeth nudging their way back into Jim's neck.

His heart is still pounding far faster than normal, his body feeling too hot to be all right, the sweat dripping down his forehead onto Jim and the rub under them, but it feels good. It's just the right combination of strangeness, of claiming, and there's nothing quite like it.

Sebastian feels more out of his mind than ever, as he bites into Jim's neck, marking him as belonging to someone, as being owned by someone who's not afraid to defend their territory; as he crams his way as deep as he can into that perfect arse.

The body underneath him has given up on fighting in any way, in struggling to get away or improve the game, his displeased grunts replaced with stifled groans of pleasure, body jerking back instead of forward and away.

It's only a minor consolation to Sebastian's addled mind, getting to drive Jim to the point where he can no longer pretend like he's not enjoying this every bit as much as he is.

It isn't hard to lose himself further and further in the pleasure of Jim's little body, his teeth and lips sucking hard on skin to bruise and bleed it, arms wrapped so very tight around that little chest, holding and jerking him around as need be. It's more than sinful how good it is, the feeling of being perfectly slotted inside something, able to pull out and retake as many times as necessary to claim, thrusting roughly against that little knot that the back of his mind says will bring the man below him pleasure.

So he does, wringing as much pleasure out of Jim's body as he goes, until he more than has to hold the man up, body going more slack with every thrust, soft cries pressing their was through the barriers of Sebastian's mind. He cuts them off, biting at Jim's ear as he snaps his hips, pace quickening, beginning to near his release.

It's when Jim's body starts to tense under him, muscles contracting in various, delicious ways, that Sebastian begins to lose it. His control over his thrusts, already incredibly frayed at the seams, snaps the rest of the way, and he pummels his way to a long, incredibly satisfying release inside Jim's whimpering, pliant body.

He doesn't let go after that, he doesn't pull away in the slightest, collapsing heavily on Jim's body, making him let out an  _'oof'_  as the air releases from his lungs. They're both fully, deliciously spent.


End file.
